Teenage Dream
by MaRrU
Summary: Primer Edward/Bella Es en la celebracion de un aniversario de ellos y una cancion que los describe a ambos con el pasar de los años...   PESIMO SUMMARY pero leanlo


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes NO me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de la súper Stephenie Meyer… pero la historia completamente MIA… y la canción es Teenage dream de Katty Perry…

_You think I'm pretty__  
__Without any make-up on __  
__You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the puch line wrong __  
__I know you get me __  
__So I'll let my walls come down, down_

**BELLA POV**

Han pasado ya muchos años desde que fui convertida, estamos viviendo en Alaska ya que nuestro tiempo en Forks termino pero vamos seguido a ver a mis nietos y a mi hija al igual como ellos venían de visita con Jacob así que no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y se acercaba nuestro aniversario ok ya era nuestro aniversario el sábado y estamos a jueves! Pero es que no se me da nada de eso y no sé qué hacer para sorprender a Edward siempre era él quien me sorprende así que aunque sea una vez quiero ser yo quien lo sorprenda.

Llego Alice así que me fui directo sobre ella la cual me llevo a su recamara y ahí pudimos hablar libremente (porque no estaba Edward, Jasper se lo llevo de caza por orden de Alice)

Ok ya sé que quieres algo especial pero porque nunca puedes idear nada Bella tu sabes que yo tengo mil cosas que hacer y pues… (Alice nunca se había negado pero tenía razón yo no podía dejarle todo a ella era yo quien iba a quedar bien cuando de repente la escucho carcajearse yo no entendí cual era el chiste digo me quede en misma da por un rato pero no creí perderme de mucho) Ay Bella debiste ver tu cara era demasiado cómica, aunque sabes perfectamente que te ayudare ni falta hace que me preguntes (mientras se agarraba el estomago y seguía riendo)

Alice, yo no le veo el chiste además de que sabes como estoy por todo eso y todavía me sales con eso que mala hermana eres… (Intente que se apiadara de mi, digo algo se me tenía que pegar)

Ok está bien Bella yo ya había hablado con Rose y ella nos va a ayudar en lo que respecta a tu persona y yo hare los preparativos de la "velada romántica" (pero vaya que si es rápida y buena en lo que se refiere a engañar a alguien no sé como Edward no se ha dado cuenta siempre nos arruina todo) ahorita Rose debe estar poniendo todo para tu día de spa en su recamara aprovecharemos que los chicos no están para hacer todo para que ese día te veas deslumbrante como si de un diamante se tratara jajja que mala en los chistes soy verdad en fin corre con Rose yo busco algo y las alcanzo.

Me fui, toque en la habitación de Rosalie y Emmett esta me dijo que pasara y así lo hice ya tenía todo armado ahí el caso es que me hicieron de todo desde pedicura, manicure, cremas para el cabello y de más cosas cuando estaba por empezar a hacerme peinados le hablo a Alice quien pintaba mis uñas

R: Alice necesito verlo para ver cómo le haré tanto con el peinado y el maquillaje para que no sea mucho ni poco (vi como Alice salía disparada y regresaba con una bolsa enorme en sus pequeños brazos dirigiéndose a Rosalie)

A: Aquí esta es este (abriendo el ziper de la bolsa y dejando ver un hermoso vestido azul) Bella este es tu vestido espero que te guste (yo me quede en blanco el vestido era bellísimo además contando que estas dos eran demasiado precavidas) Ok gracias de verdad no se qué haría sin ustedes (al tiempo que las abrazaba eran las mejores hermanas que la vida me podía dar)

Mientras me explicaron en qué consistía la velada me terminaban de hacer sus pruebas de peinado y maquillaje por ultimo me iban a poner mascarillas y me pusieron el ipod y ahí escuche una canción perfecta para la velada…

_Before you met me_

_I was a wreck__  
__But things were kinda heavy__  
__You brought me to life__  
__Now every February__  
__You'll be my valentine, valentine_

Pasaron los días volando hoy es sábado. Edward no se esperaba nada para ese día y yo estaba cada vez más nerviosa, la noche callo y yo me encargaría de llevar a Edward a nuestra casa la cual tenía detrás nuestra velada romántica y su cara de sorpresa hizo que valiera la pena todo…

_Let's go all the way tonight__  
__No regrets, just love__  
__We can dance until we die__  
__You and I  
We'll be young forever_

**EDWARD POV**

El patio estaba adornado con pequeñas luces, una música de fondo y unas antorchas que hacían un camino hacia una mesa pequeña con un mantel rojo, dos sillas, copas y de más cosas ella me guio a sentarnos tomados de las manos, tomo la botella que estaba en un lado y comenzó a abrirla yo la veía incrédulo ella sabía perfectamente que no podíamos beber o comer nada exceptuando la sangre pero al momento en que empezó a verter el contenido en la copa me di cuenta de lo que no era precisamente lo que decía la botella sino que era sangre…

Tenias todo preparado verdad y hablando de eso quienes te ayudaron me imagino que la mayoría aunque que buenos son ninguno lo pensó ni el tonto de Emmett se descubrió ahora o estaré fallando yo? (dije con cara de horror fingido y poniéndome una mano en la frente para mas dramatismo) ella solo rio y me contesto: Si así es me ayudaron pero, claro que no tú no estás fallando lo que hicimos fue que Emmett solo nos ayudo a cargar las cosas y fue hoy así que no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo jajja (Ok lo reconozco se esforzaron porque esa táctica es nueva y al parecer buena) comenzó a sonar una canción ella me pidió que le prestara atención lo cual hacia hasta que me tomo de la mano guiándome un poco más al fondo ahí estaba un kiosko replica exacta del que había en el baile donde bailamos la primera vez.

_You make me__  
__Feel like__  
__I'm living a Teenage Dream__  
__The way you turn me on__  
__I can't sleep__  
__Let's runaway__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

Bailábamos al compas de la música todo era mágico y justamente la letra nos describía a la perfección cosa que no creí que existiera y si ella escogió esa canción es porque se sentía así y yo me sentía exactamente igual que ella… (Así que era el momento perfecto para darle mi regalo)

_My heart stops__  
__When you look at me__  
__Just one touch__  
__Now baby I believe__  
__This is real__  
__So take a chance__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

B: Bailábamos yo recargada en su hombro y el acariciándome la espalda de arriba abajo el me decía cuanto me amaba al oído cuando se separo un poco de mi…

_We drove to Cali__  
__And got drunk on the beach__  
__Got a motel and__  
__Built a fort out of sheets__  
__I finally found you__  
__My missing puzzle piece__  
__I'm complete_

E: Me separe de Bella para entregarle el regalo que le tenía preparado ella creo que se espanto por mi reacción porque lo vi en sus ojos ellos siempre me mostraban lo que su mente no metí la mano en la bolsa de mi pantalón y saque la caja que contenía el regalo extendiéndoselo para que lo abriera

_Let's go all the way tonight__  
__No regrets, just love__  
__We can dance until we die__  
__You and I__  
__We'll be young forever_

B: Saco una caja de su pantalón y me la dio, la tome y la abrí dentro venia un relicario casi como el de Rosalía era hermoso, se lo agradecí pero él me pidió que lo abriese al abrirlo pude ver que tenia nuestras fotos el lado que contenía la mía tenía una oveja y el lado donde estaba su foto era un león, detrás tenia escrito te amo y para toda la eternidad…

_You make me__  
__Feel like__  
__I'm living a Teenage Dream__  
__The way you turn me on__  
__I can't sleep__  
__Let's runaway__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

E: Savia que le gustaría y por su expresión supe que no me equivoque ella se colgó de mi cuello y me beso el cual se fue intensificando y termino por guiarme dentro de la casa la recamara también estaba decorada y justamente acomodada como estaba la recamara de isla esme donde fue nuestra primera vez y lo hicimos como si fuese la primera vez solo que esta vez no tenia que preocuparme por dañarla solo tenía que preocuparme por que disfrutara, por que sintiera todo el amor que siento por ella.

_My heart stops  
When you look at me__  
__Just one touch__  
__Now baby I believe__  
__This is real__  
__So take a chance__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

B: Esa noche Edward me estaba haciendo el amor como no lo había hecho, como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara, pero a la vez me transmitía todo su amor, su entrega, su pasión su cariño…

_I might get your heart racing__  
__In my skin-tight jeans__  
__Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me__  
__In my skin-tight jeans__  
__Be your teenage dream tonight_

E: Bella se me entrego como la primera vez con todo ese amor, esa devoción hacia mí de la cual yo creí no ser merecedor pero a la vez de la cual esta mas que feliz de ser el único dueño…

_You make me__  
__Feel like__  
__I'm living a Teenage Dream__  
__The way you turn me on__  
__I can't sleep__  
__Let's runaway__  
__And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Cuando llegaros al mejor y más grande orgasmo que nunca habían sentido ni creían que existiría los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo un te amo cargado de todos esos sentimientos correspondidos.

_My heart stops__  
__When you look at me__  
__Just one touch__  
__Now baby I believe__  
__This is real__  
__So take a chance__  
__And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Sintiéndose como unos adolescentes viviendo su sueño de amor porque siempre serian jóvenes por fuera pero siempre se sentirían jóvenes por dentro porque pasaran los años que pasaran ellos se entregarían y se amarían como la primera vez…

**N/A* **Hola pues soy nueva en esto de Edward/bella (si porque me cae mal bella) así que no sean tan duras conmigo la verdad que con esta canción intente adaptarla a algún otro personaje pero nop no pude solo me recordaba a Edward y nadie más…

Espero rw con su crítica constructiva, se que estuvo medio largo o largo y medio :s pero no podía hacer varios caps…


End file.
